


Home

by sigrún (stumpy)



Series: Let my Sad Kids Have Families, Blizzard [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Basically just two adults acting like kids, Gen, They're Best Bros™, also jesse mccree is half-hispanic sorry dont make the rules, blizzard plx, let my sad kids have their fucked up little families, sitting on the porch and being idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 15:40:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10767282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stumpy/pseuds/sigr%C3%BAn
Summary: "Angela didn't want to go back to work, didn't feel interested in the snow and cold that she'd grown up in, just wanted to bask in the setting sun with her best friend and his family and never worry again."





	Home

New Mexico was beautiful, in a barren, hot, dry way that Switzerland could never offer. There were no perpetual snowdrifts save in the mountains, and Angela almost felt glad about that. She was most glad about where in New Mexico she was. She sat in a rocking chair on the front porch of Jesse McCree’s old home, sipping a beer as she watched the sun set. Jesse was next to her, with whiskey instead of beer, humming some old song cheerily.

It was home as much as it wasn't, so unfamiliar and alien but so calm and comforting in a way that she'd never gotten a chance to feel. Jesse had even left his gun in his room, so relaxed that the thing had been easy to forget. Angela felt safe regardless, like a section of hot, dusty Heaven had dropped down in the middle of New Mexico, just for the McCrees; their own slice of paradise, tucked away from anyone that might interrupt.

“I'm glad I came,” she said finally, smiling peacefully and sipping the beer. “This is the most relaxed and at home I've felt in years.”

Her best friend, sweet and ridiculous and wonderful, tipped his hat. “I'm glad you came, too, Angie.”

The two weeks of vacation she'd earned from her work didn't seem like enough, suddenly. Angela didn't want to go back to work, didn't feel interested in the snow and cold that she'd grown up in, just wanted to bask in the setting sun with her best friend and his family and never worry again. She caught herself humming along with him, and Jesse gave her an award-winning grin. “Aw, you're learnin’ Johnny Cash! Thought you said it was old an’ that I'm a walkin’ stereotype.”

“You are,” she retorted, not a bit of venom in her voice. “It's a good song, though, I'll admit.”

“I'll make a cowgirl of you yet, Angie,” Jesse chuckled.

Eyes narrowed, she reached out and stole his hat, perching it on her own head, and mock-seriously, poorly imitating his accent: “I reckon I'm a better cowboy than you now.”

Their eyes met and then, after a second, they were laughing, little childish giggles that bubbled up helplessly. “You are a goddamned riot, Ziegler.”

“Reckon I am,” she shot back with another impressively terrible imitation of his accent. “You kiss your mother with that mouth?”

“Matter o’ fact, I do, Ms. High ‘n Mighty.”

He stuck his tongue out and she swatted at him, and it would've progressed into a minor scuffle had Mamá McCree not stepped out, smiling. “Alright, _cariños_ , dinner is on the table. Get washed up.”

Angela loved Mamá fiercely. She was soft and kind and loving, so happy, but so unwaveringly protective and funny and snarky. She reminded Angela vaguely of her own mother, in all the best ways. That was another thing she was loathe to leave, this mother figure who'd adopted Angela as one of her own. “Thank you, Mamá.”

The older woman ruffled Jesse’s hair affectionately and bustled back inside, calling out in lilting Spanish to Jesse’s younger siblings. The pair of them hefted upwards to their feet, and Angela gave Jesse an easy smile. “I love your family so much.”

“We love you too, Angie,” Jesse replied, an earnest open book, draping an arm around her shoulder. “You're a McCree now.”

If she was smiling before, she'd started to grin at that affirmation. “That means the world to me.”

“ _Yo sé, hermana. Yo sé._ ”


End file.
